Heart Pulled into Different Directions
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Savannah and Alex Shelley have the perfect relationship, they love each other dearly and are planning on getting married soon. It was going good until Austin Aries comes into the picture and wants to take Savannah away from Alex, will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I got this idea from the latest Impact Wrestling episode. Yes, I know no more new stories, but I couldn't help it xD. Enjoy :D**_

**.x.**

"How is it like to see Patrick here in like….ever?" Asked one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions Zoey Jones.

Her, along with her tag team partner and the other half of the Knockouts Tag Team Champions Savannah Szantyr were sitting in the Knockouts locker room as they were the only two in the locker room and they were watching Impact Wrestling where they were currently watching the promo between Dan Solwold (Austin Aries) and Savannah's fiancée Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley).

"Awesome. Duh," Savannah replied. Savannah continued watching the promo before commenting, "I hate Dan,"

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"He's a total arrogant ass, that's why," Savannah said.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

After a few minutes went by, a knock was heard on the door. Zoey opened the door to see that Dan was standing on the other side.

"What do you want Solwold?" Zoey asked.

"Savannah here?" Dan asked.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"None of your business. Is she here or not?" Dan asked.

Zoey sighed a bit before turning her head into the locker room and yelled, "Savannah!"

A few minutes had passed before Savannah walked up beside Savannah before noticing Dan.

"What do you want?" Savannah asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just want to talk to you, that alright?" Dan asked.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she walked out of the locker room, and with Zoey walking back into the locker room and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Savannah asked.

"You're Patrick's opponent next week," Dan said.

"Uh…what?" Savannah asked.

"You heard me: next week it's you verses Patrick," Dan said.

"Who said?" Savannah asked.

"Me," Dan replied.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Does either Kassandra or Alison know what's going on?" She asked.

"Spoke to Alison before I came to you. She agrees with it," Dan said with a smirk on her face.

Savannah sighed a frustrated sigh before asking, "Looks like I have to go through with it, huh?"

"Yep," Dan said.

Savannah sighed a frustrated sigh once again before heading inside the locker room. But before she could, Dan asked, "Oh, and one more thing,"

Savannah faced Dan and asked, "What?"

"Why are you with Patrick?" Dan asked.

"Excuse me?" Savannah asked.

"Why are you with Patrick?" Dan asked. "Where you could be with a real man like me," He added with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please," Savannah said. "Patrick's way more of a man than you can ever be," She added.

"Wanna prove it?" Dan asked.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"You heard me." Dan said. "Wanna prove to me that Patrick is more of a man than I am?" Dan asked.

"Um…got to give you a huge 'no' on that," Savannah said. "But even if I did, I will still say that Patrick's more of a man than you will ever be in your life," She added as she was about to enter the Knockouts locker room for the second time, which was unsuccessful for a second time as Dan grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and he kissed her.

Savannah was shocked over what was happening, which had lasted for a few seconds as she was trying to get him off of her. Few moments later (which to Savannah felt like forever) as Patrick came up to the duo as he forcefully pulled Dan off of Savannah and said, "Don't you ever do that to my girl!"

Instead of fighting him like he wanted to, Dan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine. But mark my words, soon, very soon, Savannah will leave your pathetic ass and would be with someone with whom she would be truly happy with," Before walking away from the two.

"Wh-what is he talking about?" Patrick asked, looking at Savannah.

"Well, before you showed up, he said that I should leave you and go to him," Savannah said.

"Will you leave me for that excuse of a man?" Patrick asked.

"Of course I won't," Savannah said. "I love you. I won't do something crazy than leave you," Savannah said.

"And I love you to," Patrick said as him and Savannah hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Would like to thank: Angelgirl16290 and StephNexus for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D :D (oh and sorry it's short, I'm tired at the moment and when I'm tired, I don't write long chapters)**_

_**.x.**_

"Wait? What?" Zoey asked.

She and Savannah were in their hotel room after Impact Wrestling and Zoey was just hearing after what went down between Savannah, Dan and Patrick.

"Yeah. Apparently Dan just said that he was more of a man than Patrick and that I should be with Dan, not Patrick yada, yada, yada," Savannah said.

"And you are not going to be doing what Dan wants you to do and stick with Patrick, right?" Zoey asked.

Since Savannah was lying on her bed, she sat up on her bed, looked at Zoey who was across the room from her and said in a joking way, "No duh Jones. Can you figure out any other stupid questions to ask me?"

Zoey jokingly glared at her. "Well, how should I know that you'll probably switch from almost getting married to a great guy to dating a complete moron?" She asked.

"When that happens, hell will definitely freeze over," Savannah commented.

"Does Patrick know that you guys are in a match next week?" Zoey asked.

"Nope. Let's keep it that way until the match," Savannah said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_**.x.**_

_**January 26, 2012**_

Savannah was walking to her match with Patrick wearing a God Spaghetti Strap Sweetheart Lame Cropped Top, Copper Metallic Shimmer Lame Hot Pants Shorts and Vlado Gladiator Black White High Top Sneakers.

"Hey Savannah?" She heard Dan say.

Savannah turned around and saw him walk up to her. "Dan, what the fuck do you want?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about how it would be awesome for you to have some star power in your corner for your match against your lame excuse of a future husband," Dan said. "So, up for it?" He asked.

Savannah thought about it before saying, "How about you get a big fat 'no' on that one," Then she walked out for her match.

"And his opponent, from the Big Apple, she is one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions, Savannah Sky!"

_Whoa is Me _by _Down with Webster _started as Savannah walked out to the ring and saw a shocked look on Patrick's face as he saw that it was Savannah that he would be fighting. When Savannah entered the ring and handed her Knockout tag belt to someone at ring side, the ref signaled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming close to an end, Patrick pulled off _Sliced Bread _on Savannah and got the 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner, Alex Shelley!"

_**Backstage**_

"Alright, so can I just assume that you were forced into that match," Patrick commented as him and Savannah was hanging out in the back.

"Yeah pretty much," Savannah said. "I didn't want to do it at first, but Alison made it official that I was going to be your opponent and…yeah," She said.

Savannah was going to say something before seeing Dan walk by them saying, "Hey Vannah, didn't know you look even more beautiful on your back,"

Patrick wanted to go and kill him for saying something like that to Savannah, but she held him back. "Not now baby," Savannah said with attempting to give him the puppy dog look and trying to get Patrick to kill Dan.

"Okay, I won't for now, only because you look cute trying to do the puppy dog look but failing miserably," Patrick said.

Savannah rolled her eyes in a joking way. "Come on, you want to start joking about that now?"

"Maybe," Patrick said as the couple just hung out and talked trying to get both of their minds off the main problem of Dan trying to break them two up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: I would like to thank: Angelgirl16290 & StephNexus for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D :D. Hope you enjoy & R&R :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**Next Morning**_

"Getting ready for the two week Europe tapings?" Zoey asked.

It was the next day as Zoey and Savannah were in their hotel room and Zoey had saw Savannah getting her stuff ready as she was about to head to the United Kingdon for the two week Impact Wrestling tapings.

"No. I'm getting ready for a two week vacation in sunny Hawaii," Savannah replied with a sarcastic tone with a slight roll of her eyes. "Of course I'm going for the two week Europe tapings," Savannah said.

"Two weeks of hanging out in England and knowing reasons why British guys are in ways better than American guys," Zoey commented with a slight laugh.

"Despite being in a relationship with Josh?" Savannah asked, referring to Zoey's boyfriend Josh Harter (Chris Sabin), in which the couple had been dating since January 1.

"Hey. Do I throw in the fact that you're engaged to Patrick whenever you state that Austrailian guys are better than the American guys?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Savannah replied.

"Oh," Zoey said, gaining a slight laugh from Savannah. Zoey grabbed the nearest thing in her arms' reach, which was a pillow, and threw it across the room to Savannah. Savannah grabbed the pillow in mid-air and threw it back to Zoey.

"Come on Jones. You can do better than—" Savannah said, but got cut off by when Zoey threw another thing at her, which was her iPod.

"Ow," Savannah said as she retrieved the iPod and threw it back to Zoey. "Stop throwing Apples at me," Savannah commented.

"'Stop throwing Apples at you'?" Zoey repeated and added a weird look on her face.

"The iPod is made from Apple, so, stop throwing Apples at me," Savannah said, explaining it as straight to the point as possible.

Zoey just rolled her eyes jokingly at Savannah.

_**.x.**_

_When r u headin up to jolly ol' England? – Savannah_

Savannah was sitting on the plane on her way to England. Because of some airline mix up that happened before she had walked onto the plane, where she was busy texting Patrick.

_Hopefully 2morro or the next day – Patrick  
>Already miss you :( - Savannah<br>I miss you too sweetie :( - Patrick_

"Well, well, well, looks like I grace your life with my presence once again," Savannah heard an all-to familiar voice say.

Savannah lifted her eyes to see Dan sitting beside her. "Do you just love making my life a living hell every day?" She asked.

"Isn't your life hell already for being with Patrick?" Dan asked.

_Calm down Savannah _Savannah thought. _Don't be commiting murder on a plane _She added before finally saying, "If that's your way of saying that I should leave Patrick and be with you, you have got to come up with something better than that. It'll take a whole lot for me to leave him," Savannah said.

"Oh really?" Dan asked. "How far would someone would take it to split you guys up?" He asked.

"Well, mainly, the world has to end, zombies need to rule the world and pigs need to fly," Savannah said. "Last time I checked, none of that happened, and it will never happen, so, me and Patrick are going to be together forever," Savannah added.

"Anything else you would want to add?" Dan asked.

"Nope," Savannah said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be in my own little world, where you never existed at all," Savannah added as she took out her iPod and played _Hears that Bleed _by _State of Shock _as she continued to text Patrick.

_Dan just so happened to sit beside me on the plane…how fun? –Savannah  
>Trying to break us up again? – Patrick<br>Well, if you count aasking the reason that we shuld split, then yeah – Savannah  
>What'd you say? – Patrick<br>World needs to end, zombies need to rule the world and pigs need to fly in order for us to split. Last time I checked, none of that happened, and it won't happen :D – Savannah  
>Is that a way for him to shut up or something? – Patrick<br>To be honest, yeah. In true reality, nothing would break us up, not even that arroagant, annoying dumbass :) – Savannah  
>Couldn't agree with you more – Patrick<em>

Too bad what Savannah said would backfire on her, in a way she wouldn't suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: I would like to thank: Angelgirl16290 & StephNexus for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D. Hope you enjoy and R&R :D**_

_**.x.**_

After a long flight, Savannah finally made it back to her hotel room as she was lying on her bed as she was playing _Angry Birds _on her iPhone, before getting a text from Zoey.

_Hey, wanna join me, Lisa _(Tara),_ Jamie _(Velvet Sky)_ and whoever else we could get and just have a girl's day out? – Zoey  
>I'll pass on that, I'm thinking about having just a day to myself – Savannah<br>Playing Angry Birds again, aren't you?-Zoey  
>….maybe XD – Savannah<br>I swear to God you're addicted to that game -.- - Zoey  
>…..Maybe XD – Savannah<br>You're unbelievable Savannah – Zoey_

After playing Angry Birds for a while, Savannah placed her phone on the bedside table as she got off of her bed, walked over to her suitcase that was placed in front of the room door, opened it and took out a huge file, walked back over to the bed, sat on it, and opened the file. The file was composed of the things that Savannah and Patrick had wanted for their wedding…or mainly what Savannah wanted for the wedding. It was filled with pictures of the (possible) dresses that Savannah wanted, the choices of dresses for the bridesmaids, where the wedding would take place, the type of music, the reception location, everything you would think of. The file was created a week after Patrick had proposed to Savannah, as suggested by her older sister Jamie.

Savannah took a few pieces of paper and a pen that was laid out on the bedside table and started writing the wedding vow.

_I Savannah in faith, honesty and love take you Patrick as my wedded husband. To share with you in God's plan for our….._

"No. Not gonna work," Savannah commented as she crossed out the incomplete sentence before starting another.

_I Savannah, take you, Patrick, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love…_

Savannah immediately crossed it out, thinking that it would sound horrible when she said it on the wedding day and started over again.

It took Savannah five-six times before finally settling on a wedding vow that she liked

_I, Savannah, promise to love, honour, and cherish you forever. I promise to always stand by your side through the good and the bad times. I promise to be faithful and loving. I promise to be the most compassionate wife through sickness, in health, and the sad times. I promise to give you all of my heart. I promise to be your partner, and best friend. And, I promise to love you with all my heart and soul for eternity. Please accept this ring as a symbol of our love and friendship. I love you, Patrick._

As soon as she read over the vow, her phone started to play _When You're Gone _by _Avril Lavigne. _Savannah grabbed the phone and saw _Unknown Number _flash on the screen. Savannah decided to answer it anways.

"Hey, this is Savannah," She said.

"_So Taylor did give me the right number," _Dan said on the other line.

_Taylor is so going to die sooner or later _Savannah thought before asking, "Okay, so is there a point that you finally decide that you don't want to be a creepy stalker towards me?"

Dan took a while to think of an answer before finally saying, "_No. Think this is kind of fun,"_

"So, this would all stop if I were to leave Patrick and be with you, right?" Savannah asked.

"_Exactly," _Dan said.

"Then you'll have to play that stalker role for like…ever," Savannah said with a slight laugh. "Because I already stated, me and Patrick are destined to be together, and nothing….and no one would get in the way of that," She added.

"_Oh come on Savannah. At this point, I may come off as a stalker, but I'm actually a nice guy," _Dan said.

"Not believing it for a damn second asshole," Savannah said.

"_Come on," _Dan started. "_Busy this afternoon?" _He asked.

"Why yes. Yes I am," Savannah said.

"_With what?" _Dan asked.

"Not being around your annoying ass," Savannah said.

"_Ha, ha, ha, very funny Savannah," _Dan said.

"Thanks. I'm considering becoming a comedian after my wrestling career ends," Savannah said in a sarcastic tone.

"_But in all seriousness. Could you at least spend a few minutes to get to know me a little bit better and not think that I'm a stalker that has the intentions of getting a beautiful girl to be his despite about to be married….whenever that's going to happen," _Dan said.

Savannah thought about it before saying, "No. Not going to happen," Before hanging up on him.

"Can that guy just leave me alone?" Savannah asked herself as she looked up on the ceiling and tried to calm down. It worked for a while…until _When You're Gone _started again.

"Can you just leave me alone for like…ever?" Savannah asked.

"_Nope," _Dan said. Savannah could tell that Dan had a smirk on his face even though she couldn't physically see it.

"Okay, so I hope you die and burn in hell and stop annoying me," Savannah said before hanging up on him again.

Savannah then put the phone on her bed before looking over stuff for the wedding once again. After a few minutes later, her phone started up again.

"Oh my fucking God," Savannah said as she grabbed the phone and answered it, without looking at the Caller ID "Will you just stop calling me and leave me the hell alone!"

"_Sorry for possibly annoying you sweetie," _Patrick said.

"Oh," Savannah said, quickly realizing who she was talking to. "Sorry Patrick. I thought it was Dan who was calling me," Savannah said.

"_How did Dan get your number?" _Patrick asked.

"Taylor," Savannah replied.

"_Bobby's little sister?" _Patrick asked.

"Yep," Savannah said.

"_Do you want me to make an early flight over there and beat the holy hell out of him for bugging you?" _Patrick asked. "_Because I would. Don't matter if I have to go on a 2 AM flight, I will fly over to England, find Dan and beat him so bad that he would think twice about annoying you," _He added.

Savannah slightly smiled before saying, "No. I should be good."

"_But anytime between now and when I'm supposed to go over there, if you need me there for any reason, just call and I'll be there," _Patrick said.

"And that is why I love you," Savannah said. "So, love you sweetie," She added.

"_Love you too," _Patrick said.


End file.
